


Iron River Diary

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Category: The Ranch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: I wrote a romantic 'The Ranch' porno because I've recently realized that I've gotten so old that I think Sam Elliot is attractive. This is nothing more than smut with feelings. Enjoy...or run screaming in terror, either one will do.REPOST FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT
Relationships: Beau Bennett/Original Female Character (OC)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Iron River Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Ranch.' Seriously, does anyone besides me and my husband even watch that show?

Mr. Bennett had always been a fantasy. A dream. A rugged cowboy old enough to be my father. He had a wife and two kids, one of which was my best friend, Rooster. He was the dirty little secret that I fantasized about when I was alone in my bed at night. Then one day, everything changed.

It was a normal Friday afternoon. I had just finished helping my dad with the afternoon chores on our ranch and had wandered over to the neighboring Iron River Ranch to bug Rooster while he finished his... and maybe catch a peek or two at his dad while he worked around the property.

Normally, Rooster would be making jokes and going about his chores half-assed at best. Not that day though. Rooster was going at the chore of chopping firewood like he was Lizzy Borden and the wood was her parents.

“Rooster!” I called to get his attention.

Rooster saw me out of the corner of his eye and stopped what he was doing. “What's up, Desi?” He pulled his work gloves off.

“I think I should be asking you that question.” I gave him a pointed look. “You're actually working. You only do that when you're upset.”

“Why would I be upset?” Rooster shrugged his shoulders. “Just because my mom bought a bar, moved out and is divorcing my dad? Or maybe because my asshole little brother packed up and hit the bricks last night? Chasin' that stupid fuckin' football dream of his.”

“Rooster, I'm so sorry.” I shook my head. While I suspected he wasn't too upset about his parents splitting up because his mom had always been kind of flaky and his parents had been fighting for years, his brother, Colt, taking off had to be hitting him hard. The Bennett boys loved to torment each other but you wouldn't find two brothers anywhere who were closer.

“Nah,” Rooster shook his head and continued speaking as though I hadn't. “I ain't mad about any of that shit. Been expectin' it. Wanna know what I didn't expect?” He walked to the front porch and grabbed an old, worn out leather diary off the table. Coming back, he threw it in the dirt at my feet. “Now that,” he pointed at the book, “that I'm pissed about.”

My heart didn't just sink, it started digging a hole to China. “Where did you find this?” I bent down to pick it up. I hadn't been able to find the damn thing in over a month but I thought that I had lost it somewhere on my family's ranch. The diary was filled with every thought and every fantasy that I had ever had about Beau Bennett.

“I didn't find it... my dad did, out in the barn loft.”

Oh, shit, I felt like throwing up.

“You know all these years I thought you liked hanging out with me, that you were my friend,” Rooster shook his head. “That was a lie. You only come around here because you're demented and wanna fuck my dad!”

“Enough Rooster!”

Now I wanted to dig to China right along with my heart. That was the last voice that I wanted to hear. I refused to turn towards the familiar southern drawl. Instead, I put my hands on my hips and glared at Rooster. “You know what, Rooster, that's a really fucked up thing to say. Every time you had a fight with Colt or your mom or dad, I'm the one who left my bedroom window unlocked so you could crawl through it and rant in the middle of the night. All those times you've been too messed up to drive home from a party, who's the one who always comes and picks your drunk ass up? Who makes a habit of unloading her daddy's shotgun every night so he doesn't shoot you or your idiot brother when you come on our land? I don't do those things just because I'm in love with your dad. I do them because you're my best friend and I love you, you dickhead!”

“Whoa.” All of the anger drained out of Rooster's expression only to be replaced with astonishment. “You actually love him? I just thought your daddy had really messed you up and you wanted to fuck him.”

“Rooster, leave.” The tone in Mr. Bennett's voice left his son no room to argue.

“Yes, sir.” Rooster was shaking his head like he was bewildered as he walked away, hopped on his 4-wheeler and took off towards the hunting cabin where he liked to listen to music and get drunk.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face Mr. Bennett for the first time since he had arrived. “Mr. Bennett...”

He held up his hand to stop me speaking. “Given what I read in that diary of yours and what you just blurted out to my idiot son, I think we've reached the point where you can call me Beau, Desi.”

Normally I loved hearing him say my name in that gruff country tone of his but the words coming out of his mouth left my face burning as my worst nightmare unfolded in front of me. Beau knew how I felt about him. “Please,” I cast my eyes down to the dirt so Beau wouldn't see them filling with tears. “I've been humiliated enough for one day.” More like one lifetime.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt calloused fingers under my chin, coaxing it up so that I was looking at Beau... and he seemed amused. “Now I knew loving me was no picnic but I didn't think it was humiliating.”

I just looked at him in pure confusion.

“How long have you felt this way darlin'?”

Darlin'? “Five years.” Since I was sixteen to be exact.

“This ain't just a-passin' thing?”

What the hell was with all the questions? “If it was just a passing thing I wouldn't have turned tail and ran when my last boyfriend asked me to marry him, simply because he wasn't you.”

“Mark Bishop wasn't good enough for you anyway. Hell, I'm not good enough for you.” He sounded like he was talking more to himself than to me.

“You're perfect for me,” I countered without being able to stop myself. “You only say what you mean, you're honest, hardworking, all the traits that are missing from most of the men in my generation. You wouldn't mind a woman whose sole ambition in life is to keep her daddy's ranch running and to have a nice quiet existence raising cattle. I don't know why but I am attracted to you on a physical level too. That came long before the love when I was twelve and you told off Rooster and Colt for locking me in the toolshed, so I know the difference between the two.”

Almost as soon as I finished speaking, I was seized around the waist and pulled into Beau's arms. My squeal of shock was quickly muffled by a surprisingly soft kiss, Beau's mustache tickling my nose in a way that was not at all unpleasant. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped when he swiped his tongue into my mouth and I was able to taste the tobacco and whiskey flavor that was now my new favorite.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Desi?” Beau mumbled against my lips when we finally came up for air.

“Are you sure I'm not just your rebound from Maggie?” I answered his question with one of my own. I loved him but I wasn't willing to be the woman he used to warm his bed while he mourned the loss of his marriage.

“I don't do rebounds, sweetheart.” He kissed me again. “If you want me, I'm yours but be really sure of what you want. I ain't no spring chicken, I'm an asshole, and this whole fuckin' town's gonna talk if you're the woman on my arm. I'm not a liar and I wouldn't for a damn second be ashamed of being with you. I won't hide this, Desi. I care too much about you to let you by anyone's dirty little secret, especially mine.”

Why the fuck had Maggie left this man? I had to swallow the lump that formed in my throat before I could reply. “I know what I'm getting myself into, Beau. I want to be with you so long as you want me.”

“Oh, I want you darlin'.” His voice took a lusty tone that I had never heard before but wanted to continue hearing for the rest of my damn life.

Beau took me by the hand and led me silently into the house and back into his first-floor bedroom. He pulled me back into his arms once had been sure to lock the door. “Can I admit somethin' to you darlin'?” He leaned down and breathed into my ear.

“What?” I moaned when he sucked my earlobe into his mouth.

“I've been jerkin' off to the mental picture of you since you were seventeen.” His hands went to work unfastening my jeans. “Once Maggie walked in on me in the shower, your name on my lips as I came all over the fuckin' wall.”

“Holy fuck!” I wasn't sure if the expletive slipped out because of his words or because he had slipped his fingers into me.

Beau chuckled huskily as two fingers worked in and out of me while his thumb circled my clit. He used his free hand to yank on my tank top to tell me that he wanted it off. It was one of those tops with the built-in bra so I struggled to get it off given what he was doing to me with his fingers.

“Fuck, you're beautiful.” He pulled his fingers out of me and shoved my jeans and panties down my legs before pushing me to lay back on the bed while he pulled them off and divested himself of his own clothes.

For an older guy, Beau was fit... and hung. He was most definitely proportionate to his height and I couldn't help but bite my lip and moan as I thought of just how much I wanted him inside me.

It seemed like both of us were too worked up to be bothered with foreplay and Beau quickly settled himself between my legs. “One more confession, sweetheart,” he said as he rubbed his cock against my dripping folds.

I just moaned in reply.

He lined up his tip with my entrance. “You're not the only one who's in love,” he said before sinking all the way in and making me scream so loud that Rooster probably heard me way out at the hunting cabin.

The way Beau took me was both primal and tender. It was like his love for me and his desire to fuck me into the mattress came together to make for the single best sexual experience of my life. I came with his name falling from my lips in a continuous chant and he followed me over the edge, biting my shoulder and marking me as his as he shot warm stream after warm stream into my womb. Thank God for birth control pills because neither one of us had thought about using a condom in our haste to finally be together.

When we had both come down from our mutual high, Beau didn't remove himself from my body. Instead, he gently rolled us so that he was laying on his back with me comfortably on top of him, cuddled into his chest. The new position allowed his cock to stay nestled within me even though he was starting to go soft. The thought of going to sleep that way was both oddly comforting and a major turn-on.

Beau reached down and grabbed the comforter, pulling it over our rapidly cooling bodies before wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead. “Get some rest, sweetheart, because I've got five years worth of lovemaking to make up to you.”

I smiled and kissed his chest. “I love you, Beau.”

“I love you too, Desi,” were the last words I heard before I drifted off to the land of dreams.

**_ FINIS _ **


End file.
